


Die A Little Bit Inside

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: When Edin leaves, Aleks dies a little bit inside.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kolarov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolarov/gifts).



> For Nina, loosely based on the song All I Want by Kodaline.

*******

“Good morning, Aleks!” Edin nudges his shoulder as he manages to catch up on Aleks that morning.

Aleks turns his head a little. He tries to keep his expression into a nonchalant one. Though it’s just so difficult to do so, when right in front of him the sunshine itself is materializing into the form of Edin’s smile.

“Morning,” Aleks mumbles, looking away from Edin. It’s the only thing he can do to stop himself from smiling back at Edin.

“Oh, come on, old man!” Edin pokes his ribs with his finger. Aleks turns his head again at Edin, trying his best to look annoyed. But Edin places each of his index fingers on the corners of Aleks’ lips, stretching them up into a smile.

“There you go. A smile to start the day,” he says, his own smile never falters from his lips.

Aleks rolls his eyes. But when Edin pulls away his fingers, a small smile still lingers on Aleks’ face.

 

*******

 

“Funny how that new kid can change you easily,” Vinnie says as he jogs next to Aleks that morning.

“Huh?” Aleks turns his neck to look at Vinnie. “What? Who?”

Vinnie chuckles. “Edin,” he says. “He’s just been here for two weeks, and he already manages to make you smile.”

Aleks bows his head down. He snorts. “And what that supposed to mean?”

From the corner of his eyes, Aleks can see how a small knowing smile is playing on Vinnie’s lips.

“All I am trying to say, my friend,” Vinnie pauses to look at Aleks. “Is that you finally found somebody who can make you smile.”

Aleks turns his head away from Vinnie, but his gaze falls on Edin, who’s jogging next to Joe. The Bosnian catches his eyes, and waves at him with a sunshine smile.

Aleks turns his head, looking straight ahead as he keeps the pace of his feet. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, Vinnie.”

But deep inside he knows what Vinnie is talking about. And it’s terrifying for Aleks, that the way Edin makes him smile will lead into something that Aleks has always believed only happens in the movies.

*******

 

Edin is smiling. But Aleks hates that smile. It’s not the smile that lights up Edin’s face. It’s not the smile that makes the corners of Edin’s eyes crinkle as his eyes twinkle brightly. It’s not the smile that so infectious, Aleks can’t help himself to smile too.

Edin is smiling. But it’s the kind of smile when smiling is easier to do than saying the bitter truth.

“Oh, don’t frown like that, old man…” Edin says, chuckling. He gently puts his fingers on the corners of Aleks' lips, and carefully tugs it upward.

“Smile, okay?” Edin says. “You’ll survive. I’m just going to be a few thousand miles away. It’s not the end of the world.”

Edin is smiling but his eyes are not.

And Aleks dies a little bit inside. Because how come he will still fully alive when there will be a bunch of countries separating them? How come he will call it a perfect life if Edin is not by his side?

Edin pulls his hands away, and softly pats Aleks’ cheeks.

When he leans forward, and lays a kiss on the tip of Alek’s nose, another part of Aleks’ heart falls apart. Another piece of his soul dies inside.

Edin’s lips are not saying it, but his eyes are telling Aleks goodbye.

 

*******

It’s just another grey morning in Manchester. Aleks sits with a cup of coffee on his hand. Aleks sips it, and lets the black liquid burns his tongue with bitterness. He keeps on staring at the closed door in front of him. He keeps on wishing that somehow, he’ll hear a knock on the door. He keeps on dreaming that he’ll open the door, to find Edin standing there, and brings him to life again. It’s what he wants. All that he ever wants in his life.

But until there’s nothing remains in his cup, the door is still closed.

And Aleks knows he will never understand, why the world has to be so cruel to make Edin leave him like this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it took me way too long to write this one. But hey, I keep my promise, right ;) ?


End file.
